The Irregulars in SAO
by Everspring
Summary: Wonder what would happen if Tatsuya and his friends somehow come in to SAO? How much more diffrent would SAO be? This is really a both SAOs put together and possibly have characters from the second season come in as well. This is my first FanFiction write so I will apologize for the mistakes in advance.


**This is the first story I have actually published and written with the intent to publish. So I apologize in advance for all the mistakes that will take place.**

 **I do not own either The Irregular at Magic high and SAO.**

 **The Irregular at Magic High and SAO are two of my favorite animes. I support the Tatsuya x Mayumi and Kirito x Sachi. I'm sorry if you wanted Tatsuya x Miyuki, Kirito x Asuna or any other ships including these characters. I will be adding Tatsuya, Miyuki, Saegusa Mayumi, Watanabe Mari, Chiba Naotsugu, Mizuki, Erika, Leo, Honoka, Shizuku, and Mikihiko. I might add Jumonji Kasuto, Hanzou, and Ichijou Masaki and Kichijouji Shinkurou. Also for the sake of names the characters from The Irregular at Magic High will not have names for there character when they are transported to SAO. ;p I have said to much let us enter into my FanFiction.**

 **I hope you will enjoy**

* * *

"So this is NerveGear..."

"Onii-sama what is that?"

"It's just something I wanted to try out, It's supposed to control the consciousness and artificially let you feel, smell, hear, taste, and see."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"It is only dangerous if the maker makes it dangerous."

"Then can I try it with you?"

"Sure I was about to go and buy SAO."

"SAO?"

"The newest game that is compatible with the NerveGear."

"Is anyone else playing this?"

"I could recommend it to everyone else so we can all play together."

"Hai!"

 _The Following Day_

"Link Start!"

Once the words escaped the lips of everyone. They were transported into the land of SAO. Everyone had to choose classes. Whether it was a Tank or a Healer. each character would choose an area of expertise. Tatsuya comes in as a marksman and Miyuki as a snow mage. Tatstuya looks around to see if he finds anyone else he knows. However he cannot. However he hears a voice that sends chills down his spine.

"Taaatsuuuya-kun~"

Tatsuya doesn't need facial recognition for this person. Instead he greets the woman like normal.

"Hello President, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Mou, Tatsuya what did I tell you to call me, and plus this is a game. We can be more open...or can we not?"

"Sorry Mayumi- Senp-"

"Ma-yu-mi"

"Sorry Mayumi-san"

"Well i guess that's good enough."

Tatsuya didn't notice till now but sees a long gun like object strapped on her back and a small gun strapped on the right side of her hip. She is a ranger. He also notices how she is dressed. Instead of the First High uniform he is used to seeing she is wearing something similar to her speed shooting outfit.

 **A/N: I sort of gave up on describing what the characters were wearing. I am not very good at that sort of stuff. Sorry. If you would like please give suggestions to what they should be wearing.**

Tatsuya has a holster on the side of his hip with a gun a size of a pistol. While Mayumi has two guns one as long as a sniper but with auxiliary sights and the other is a small handgun. Miyuki has nothing but they assume that she will be able to control magic without anything.

All three of them agree to going outside to fight. As they walk toward the exit of the town Tatsuya suddenly stops. Mayumi and Miyuki look at him with confusion.

"Is there something wrong Onii-sama"

"I just remembered that usually if there are multiple people going hunting together there should be a way to share money and experience."

Tatsuya goes through his menu and selects party.

 _Do you want to create a party Y/N_

Tatsuya selects Y and invites Mayumi and Miyuki to the party.

Once they accept the invites they head out into the plains. Tatsuya spots two people one in black and the other in red. It looks as if the one in black is helping the one in red. But his attention is quickly diverted to a squealing of an animal. When a boar heads straight for their party Tatsuya quickly springs into action.

"Mayumi! Miyuki! get behind me!"

"Roger!"

Both of the girls go behind Tatsuya and readies for an attack. Mayumi Brings out her sniper and activates magic where it enhances her right eye sight allowing it to zoom. Miyuki Casts Cocytus freezing the Boar in place while Mayumi finishes off cleanly with one shot.

"You made me look useless"

"Sorry Tatsuya-kun I couldn't help it."

"Sorry Onii-sama"

Then a familiar voice speaks out of no where

"Man even in games you guys are deadly."

They turn around to see Leo and Erika

Leo looks heavily armored so he might be a tank and Erika probably chose Samurai seeing how she is using a katana

"Yo" they say in unison

Leo and Erika Both look at each other with a death stare.

"Why did you steal my line" again in perfect unison

"Lover's quarrel isn't it Mayumi-san"

"Hai, a Lover's quarrel"

"It is not a Lover's quarrel" in perfect synchronization

"It is hard to belive it is not a lover's quarrel" Miyuki states.

"Arrghhh, stop it already" Leo complains

"Ah...Look at the time I have to go Tatsuya-kun see you tomorrow."

"Hai, see you tomorrow Mayumi-san"

Mayumi looks through her menu only to find that the logout button is missing.

"Where was the logout button again?" Mayumi asks tatsuya

"It is right her-"

Tatsuya looks at the spot where the logout button should be. At the same time the sky turns blood red and all players teleported to the center of town. Looking around in confusion they spot a couple other people they know. as they were about to approach them a booming voice explains how they are stuck here and if they die in the game they will die in real life. This brought fear into all the players but Tatsuya stood fast, told Leo and Erika to join there party and suggested they find other people before moving to another town.

"Why another town onii-sama?"

"Because for the amount of people here there will not be enough mobs to take out."

Upon hearing the explanation everyone split and looked for anyone they found familiar and regrouped at the city gates.

"How many more people do we have?"

Mizuki, Mikihiko, Honoka, and Shizuku brought to regroup. Mizuki is a seeker, Mikihiko is an exorcist, Honoka is a Light Priest, and Shizuku is a Sniper

After gathering who they know they all party together and leave the city for the northern most town.

 _One Month Later_

Its already been a month and their levels aren't going up as they used to. Everyone has been in the first floor for too long. There has been rumors of a assault party going in to kill the boss of the first floor. Tatsuya decides to go seeing that he is the highest level even though it is only by one level. Tatsuya leaves for Tolbana for the stratagy conference. Once he arrives there he listens to the leader. Once Diavel asks to form parties Tatsuya see a pair of a person in black while the other is hooded.

"May I join your party." Tatsuya asks emotionlessly

"A-a-ah s-sure" Replies the one in black

"My name is Tatsuya"

"Mine is Kirito nice to meet you."

Once everyone had a party they headed into the Labyrinth. In a couple minutes they reached the boss room. Mages in each party remained in the back but there were no marksmen. Tatsuya pulled out his handgun only to see people watch him with questioning looks. Even Kirito was a bit surprised but nonetheless kept focus on the sentinels. Tatsuya who is used to being in the front had an urge to break formation and help the hooded person when she faltered, and soon the urge to protect overcame him. Using previous knowledge he used jujitsu and suddenly appeared in front of the sentinel which surprised everyone. What shocked them even more is how he insisted to take care of all the sentinels by himself while the others take care of the boss. At first they were unsure but as Tatsuya showed his skills they let him have the sentinels. Tatsuya shot dodged and used hand-to-hand combat. Parrying with his gun and using jujitsu clearly showed that the sentinels were no match by the time he was done Diavel died bursting into a spur of polygons. Kirito was next to him and when he disappeared he got up and went toward the boss. Tatsuya decided to watch. The boss battle was over and luckily there was only one casualty. However some people thought differently. Kibaou was one of them. He accused Kirito for not only being a beta tester but also for cheating for being the beta tester who reached went the furthest. However it wasn't only Kirito. Tatsuya was blamed for being a beta tester.

"You!... Just stood there! You could've saved Diavel and yet you did nothing! You had a ranged weapon! You could've shot the boss or something!"

Tatsuya was just blankly staring at Kibaou

"You...You must be a beta tester!"

"I have never played this game until it's release." Tatsuya stated

"I have never seen him. Even though there were a thousand players I would know if someone like him was playing." Kirito defended Tatsuya

"Then what are you?! How can you take three sentinels by yourself! You even disappeared! You monster!"

From then on Tatsuya was branded the Phantom Marksman.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Again sorry for all the mistakes that were in the writing. I am thinking about making a guild for them I am just wondering what name I should use. Please feel free to suggest names. I will be trying to update once a month. Again thank you for reading, please help guide me in writing.**


End file.
